


Cute!! I think???

by Chocorinny_333



Series: New beginnings and past creations [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, wierd and random cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: Me just dumping my wierd ideas in one fic and trying to make it work. Please enjoy!Red and Blue come to Galar. Lance is at Hammerlock Gym. Victor meets Leon. Gloria makes her first friend. And some Leaf!!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, slight raihan and leon if you squint
Series: New beginnings and past creations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Cute!! I think???

Having been invited to the Galar region was a surprise. But Red just rolled with it. He had been curious about the rumors. The ones that said how pokemon in Galar could grow really big.

  
  


When he first heard about it, he had been so enamored by the thought. Blue had immediately teased him. Telling him how hilarious it was to see Red so excited about something. He was usually with the same one emotion.

  
  


Red had rolled his eyes at that. He couldn’t be that bad. Just because he never spoke, and he only looked bored….oh. He really was that bad. Red sat in the plane's uncomfortable seat.

He glanced at Blue, he was reading a magazine. He wondered what his life would be like without Blue. Probably horrible. He imagined how lame and boring it would be.

  
  


That and he was happy someone understood what he wanted to say even when he didn’t say anything. Though, he knew there would be some times where he wasn’t understood. Nobody could know him that perfectly.

  
  


Yet he still wished. He wanted Blue to be the only one who knew everything about him. He wanted his soul to be laid bare for him. He winced, remembering Leaf’s words.

  
  


Was he really that obvious? Leaf said anyone who looked could tell he was in love with Blue. He sat bad, sighing.

  
  


Who cares if he was the Pokemon Master? He couldn’t even tell Blue he loved him. How many years has it been? Probably forever. It felt like he was born knowing Blue.

  
  


He couldn’t remember when he started loving him. He didn’t really care. He watched Blue. He looked happy. Would he be able to make him happy if they were together?

  
  


Red blushed, why was he thinking about that kind of stuff!! He covered his face, he really was awkward. Daisy, Blue’s sister, told him he was very awkward at times. Red just never really noticed.

“Oh! Red, we landed!” Blue grinned, turning to Red. Red nodded, he watched Blue put his stuff into his bag. 

  
  
  


“Now, when we go promise me something. You won’t separate from me. I don’t want the same thing that happened in Alola to happen again! You made me look all over for you!” Blue pouted.

  
  


Red gave him an amused look. He remembered that. Blue hadn’t stopped complaining for days after. It made him happy to realize Blue cared for him so much.

  
  
  


“Oh, you find that amusing? What if I put you in child daycare, huh? Or how about I give you a lease? Won’t find that so funny, will you!? Don’t give me that, you would deserve it. Actually, a lease isn’t a bad idea!” Blue grinned, an idea in his head.

  
  


Red frowned, he didn’t want whatever he was thinking to actually make itself reality. He shook his head. He looked Blue in the eyes, and tried to make the most apologetic face he could. He held up a pinky. 

  
  


“Fine! No collar! You better mean your promise! If you make me sure for you, the lease will be a thing of reality! Don’t give me that! You’re like a child! C’mon! Let’s go.” He grabbed Reds hand, and dragged him out of the plane.

  
  


Red stared in awe, Galar was small, but beautiful. He inspected a berry tree. He turned to Blue. Blue looked at him then the tree. He sighed, giving a reluctant smile.

  
  


“Fine, but you’re shaking it. I’ll pick them up. Deal? Good!” Blue grinned, watching Red shake the tree. Red, smiled a little. Maybe Galar wouldn’t be as bad as he first thought.

  
  


“Hey, I got someone to meet up with. Are you alright with coming along?” Blue asked him softly. He didn’t want to force Red into a situation he doesn’t like.

“...” Red nodded. He was fine with that. It was only going to be one or two people. And he had Blue with him. He’ll be alright. Blue smiled happily. Red smiled back, Blue’s smile infectious.

  
  


“So remember the Elite Four? Ok, good. Remember Lance? He’s here too. I don’t remember why, but it’s not my business. Anyways, he’s the one we’re seeing. That's alright with you?” Blue waits, looking at Red’s expression.

  
  
  


“Alright. That’s good. He’s closeby. Right around….there!” Blue suddenly shouted. He pointed to Lance. Red hadn’t seen him in a while. Not since he beat him.

  
  


Red wondered how much stronger Lance must have gotten. If he asked, would he accept a pokemon battle with him? He followed Blue, who ran towards Lance, greeting him.

  
  


“Blue. Red. Good to see you two!” Lance smiled. Red stared blankly at him. Oh. Lance remembered him. He thought he forgot him. He wasn’t someone that people would remember, surely.

  
  


He nodded at Lance, spacing out. Blue started chatting with him. Red sat down. Pikachu looked up at him. They had a staring contest. Red sighed, even Pikachu wanted him to socialize now! What was happening to his life?

  
  


It’s not his fault he wasn’t socially decent. He was living on the mountain for years. You don’t exactly find much of anyone journeying up there for a chat. Then again, he didn’t tell anyone he was going to be there.

  
  


Red watched Lance tell something to Blue, making him laugh. Maybe he should say something. But what? What could he possibly say?

  
  


“Um…” Red wanted to punch himself. ‘Um’? Who says that!!? Out of all the things he could have said, he said um. He really was awkward. And stupid. And dumb. 

  
  


Blue and Lance stared at him in surprise. Yeah, he understood why. He interrupted them just to say something that wasn’t even a word!

  
  


“Red? Did you..?” Blue asked hesitantly. Lance just continued giving him a shocked look. The one where the person barely blinks, their mouth is wide open, and their eyes are wide.

  
  


Red looked back down at Pikachu. He frowned at them. See what happens when he tries to socialize? He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but he was envious. Envious over people who could talk like normal human beings.

  
  


“Did you say something?” Blue finally said. Red turned as the color his name represented. He looked away. Was that why Blue was surprised? Because he finally said something for once?

  
  


Red nodded hesitantly. Blue smiled widely. He walked over to Red. Red watched as Blue grasped his hand, pulling him up.

  
  


“Glad to see you’re finally saying anything!” Blue looked happier than he'd seen him for a long while. Did Red make him happy like that just by talking? Should he speak more often?

  
  


Blue said some stuff to Lance that Red didn’t pay any attention to, and led Red away. Pikachu sat on Red shoulder, the place he usually likes to ride on when he’s too tired to walk.

  
  


“Hey, Red...You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Blue told him gently. Red nodded, he knew that. He just wanted Blue to talk to him.

  
  


“Okay. Didn’t know you like me talking to you that much! Hey, what if that’s why I'm the one doing most of the talking!? Cause you like hearing me talk!” Blue nudged Red, teasingly.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened. Was that really it? It seemed possible. Blue laughed, patted him on the back, and continued walking.

  
  


“Hey, you could text me! If there’s anything you need to say, use your phone!” Blue grinned. Red nodded, that seemed like a good idea. He took out his phone.

  
  


It flew up. He remembered before they left their phone had been fused with a pokemon. Red still found it cool.

  
  


“Send me something!” Blue suggested. Red thought for a while until he got an idea. Blue looked at his phone when he heard the ping.

  
  


“Really, Red?” Blue gave him an unimpressed look. Red smiled, Blue rolled his eyes. He still smiled though.

  
  


“Oh. I got a text from Sonia. She’s a pokemon professor! I’ve been texting her for a while. We’re kind of friends! Huh? What does it say? She’s watching a Pokemon Battle.” Blue blinked.

  
  


Red wanted to battle so badly. He turned to Blue, he gave him a begging look. Blue rolled his eyes, amused by the display.

  
  


“You wanna battle? That might ease you up!” Blue grinned. Red smirked back. They stepped a few paces back and battled.

  
  


Only after their battle was doen did they realize how much of a crowd they got. Red didn’t even realize they had been watched. Maybe he got too much of a tunnel vision when he battled after all.

  
  


“Is that-!? It’s Champion Red!! And Champion Blue!!!” Someone shouted. Blue waved, Red pulled his hat down lower to cover his face.

  
  


“Let’s go before you curl up into a ball.” Blue teased. He ran off, pulling Red not too far behind him. Red smiled, Blue really was someone he couldn’t live without.

  
  


Red looked around, this place was Hammerlock. So maybe they could hide right….there! Red pointed to a good hiding spot. Blue grinned, he nodded and ran to where Red pointed to.

  
  


They crouched down, hiding from sight. There was a moment of silence. Red heard loud screaming, then it was gone.

  
  


“They’re gone. Man! Who knew fighting in the middle of the street would attract so much attention! You’re right! I was just so focused! Huh, you too? Well, we are alike in that way! Man, you’re blushing! Embarrassed to realize you have tunnel vision? Hah! Hilarious.” Blue snickered. Red grunted, he didn’t like that tone at all.

  
  


Red noticed an open door behind them. He pointed it out to Blue. Blue laughed, they snuck in. They were curious what was inside. Red noticed the painting in the room. Weird. Some kind of Galar legend?

  
  


“Oh! It’s the Galar legend Sonia told me about! Huh, you called it? Well, you do come up with weird ideas that sometimes happen to be true! In any case, this must be the vault. The secret place! Hey, we’ll be fine! We have you! You’re the legend all over the world! Nobody would ever arrest you!” Blue put his hands on his hips, saying this with confidence.

  
  


“Yeah.” Red smiled. Blue hugged him. He couldn’t explain why. Probably the smile on Red’s face along with how he spoke to him just now. 

  
  


“So, does this place make you comfortable enough to talk? I see. That means you’ll talk to me if it’s just us in a closed off room! Great! I’ll make sure that happens sometime! Don’t be like that! You’re adorable! Haha!” Blue slapped him on the back, moving away.

  
  


“Huh, what’re you two doing here?” A voice asked as they had their backs turned away from the door, looking at the pictures. Red flinched, he turned around.

  
  


“Huh. That’s Raiha. He’s the Gym Leader of Hammerlock. He’s a Dragon type gym leader. The last one you gotta fight in order to enter the tournament. How do I know this? My chatting buddy! I told you of them! She’s called Sonia! She’s a pokemon professor!” Blue explained to Red, who looked curious.

Red took out a pokeball. He felt himself vibrate like a phone getting a call. He really wanted to battle. Blue gave him a shocked look. He smiled, shaking his head, of course Red would want to battle!

  
  


“Heh! Red wants to battle ya! Is that fine with you? He’s been achin’ for a fight for a while now! Don’t worry about it Red, if he says no, we’ll just pester him till he says yes! Hey! It’s not weird! It’s a pretty good plan!” Blue grinned maniacally.

  
  


“Red? Wait! Is that why I heard people-?! You’re Champion Red?! And! You want to battle me?” Raihan asked in shock. Red nodded his head quickly, several times.

  
  


“And..that means you’re Champion Blue!?” Raihan continued, pointing to Blue. His hand shook, he must really be surprised.

  
  


“Huh? Hehe! Yep the one and only! See Red! I’m well-known too!” Blue smirked confidently at Red. Red smiled, he was happy to see Blue still acted like this. It meant he hadn’t really changed.

  
  


Red turned to Raihan. His passion for a battle reflected in his eyes. He clenched the pokeball in his hand. He’s finally going to see a Galar pokemon trainer in action! He wondered if he’ll see any new pokemon.

  
  


“Alright! But we can’t battle here! How ‘bout my gym?! Would that do?” Raihan asked, his voice cheery and pitchy. Was he excited? Red understood. There was nothing like battling a strong person.

  
  


“Hey, Red. You’re gonna battle, right? Well, when you’re done...call me? Great! Have fun with your battle!! And if you see the Champion, remember! To introduce yourself, get the poster I made for you from your bag! You all set? Ok! Bye!” Blue ran off, waving to Red as he left.

  
  


Red had been surprised at how big the gym was, but he quickly got used to it. He had a pokemon battle taking place. The guy, Raihan, was pretty good! But Red was still able to beat his last pokemon with his Pikachu.

  
  


He smiled, Pikachu and Red high fived. They didn’t lose their touch. They still got it. Though, now that he remembered.

  
  


Blue had mentioned a Champion. Was he the Galar Champion? He heard he had been undefeated for at least ten years. 

  
  


Red held out a hand to Raihan, who stared at it for a while. Red smiled, trying to let him know he enjoyed the fight. Raihan finally shook his hand. He noticed Raihan stare at his own hand in awe.

  
  


He remembered many trainers doing that after they shook hands with him. Was there something special about his hand? He cleaned it daily. And took care of his nails, thanks to Blue. But it wasn’t anything special.

  
  


“Oh! Raihan! You battling?” A Purple haired man with a cape asked. Red Took out the League cards Blue gave him. Was he any of them?

  
  


“Nah. Just finished. You’d never guess who I battled, Leon!” Raihan said, suddenly sounding hyper and excited. Reminded him of pikachu when they were high.

  
  


Leon? The Champion guy? Maybe they could fight too? He quickly took out his phone. He’ll ask Blue. Blue would know what he should do!

  
  


**Red: [Blue. Champion. What do i do?]**

**Blue: [If you want to fight, poster. If not, maybe wave at him? You’re hilarious though. Always asking me for help! This is what happens when you don’t socialize a lot! You don’t earn the skills! Luckily you’ve got me!]**

  
  


**Red: [Help. Pls.]**

  
  


**Blue: [I’ll come help you! You’re still in the gym, right?]**

**Red: [Yes. i won.]**

  
  


**Blue: [kind of figured you did.]**

  
  


Red looked back up to see Leon and Raihan stare at him. Did he do something? Or maybe it was Pikachu again? He looked at Pikachu, who looked back at him. Nope. Too cute.

  
  


Red opened his bag, he looked at the huge poster Leaf and Daisy made for him. It was decorated. Alot. He stared at it. It said ‘Fight me!’. Red held it up.

  
  


Leon blinked, he seemed surprised. Probably never saw a grown man hold a sign that looked too childish and cute for him. That or it’s Pikachu trying to do the splits again. He looked at Pikachu, nope. Not this time.

  
  


“Champion Red?” Leon asked. Raihan must have told him who he was while he was busy texting Blue. Red nodded, he couldn’t help but want to battle.

  
  


“C’mon Red! You already battle Raihan! Leave battling the Champion for later!!” Blue whined. He wasn’t happy that Red was going to use another half hour to fight someone. Who knows, it might take an hour this time.

  
  


Red looked down, disappointed. He wanted to fight them now though. Blue gave him a stern look, maybe he caught it from Daisy. She could be scary when mad.

  
  


“Hey! How does it feel to get decked by Red!” Blue teased, snickering. Red nudged him, he shouldn’t be rude. 

  
  


“C’mon! I bet you used Pikachu as your last Pokemon! Imagine! Pikachu, beating your strongest pokemon in your team!” Blue snorted. Red rolled his eyes, maybe it was a bit funny.

  
  


“In any case, Pikachu would never hurt Eevee! That’s why whenever you take out pikachu, I bring out Eevee! Pikachu is enamored by them!” Blue bragged. Red understood how Pikachu felt, he too was enamored. By Blue.

  
  


Red flushed, why was he thinking such corny stuff! He felt his heart race. How embarrassing. Red looked at Raihan and Leon. They looked like they liked each other.

  
  


“Can we get your autograph?” Leon suddenly asked. Raihan covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Red nodded, he wrote his name, neat and small. Blue looked at it.

  
  


“That’s not an autograph.” Blue commented. Red looked away, he never exactly perfected any signatures. Blue signed his name above Red’s in big wavy words.

  
  


“There! Now your name isn’t lonely!” Blue winked. Red turned bright red, just like his name. Only Blue could get him so embarrassed.

  
  


“Thank you.” Leon thanked Red. Red nodded, he didn’t know what else to say. He glanced at Blue who was on his phone.

  
  


“Red was happy to meet you two, but we gotta go. C’mon Red!” Blue grinned. Red nodded, and they both left. 

  
  


Red stopped in front of the train station. His stomach growled. He was hungry. He looked at Pikachu, they were also hungry.

  
  


“Oh! You’re hungry? Let’s eat then! I heard this place has good food. Speaking of good food...there’s this place in Galar that makes the best food! We should try it sometime!” Blue suggested, smiling at him happily.

  
  


Red ate as he listened to Blue talk. Listening to Blue talk was soothing. Nice. He had missed that alot when he was on the mountain.

  
  


Red thought back to their trip to Alola. He remembered how awkward it was at first. He hadn’t known what to do. It scared him.

  
  


After a while though, they were able to get close. Very close. He never wanted to be apart from Blue ever again.

  
  


Red blinked, slowly and surprised at a sudden thought. What they did in Alola, were those dates? Does that mean this is also a date?

  
  


Maybe he should stop Ignoring Leaf. Lately he’s been realizing how right she always seems to be. He’ll have to apologize for not believing her too. Was he really so dense?

  
  


What if this means Blue likes him too? But how will he let him know he likes him? He can’t talk. And if he texted him..that would be cowardly.

  
  


Red took out his phone. Leaf always seemed to know everything. Maybe she’d help? He hoped so.

  
  


**Red: [Leaf. I’m sorry. I need your help.]**

  
  


**Leaf: [You’re finally using your phone!]**

  
  


**Red:[Yeah]**

  
  


**Leaf: [So, what do you need help with?]**

  
  


**Red: [Blue]**

**Leaf: [What about him? I’m not a mind reader. I don’t know what you want. I’m not Blue. i don’t even know how he understands you so well.]**

  
  


**Red: [i like him.]**

  
  


**Leaf: [Even over text you’re not much of a talker, huh? So...are you saying you like-like him?]**

  
  


**Red: [Does that mean i double like him?]**

  
  


**Leaf: [Nah. Just that you LOVE him. Y’know. Want to hold his hand. Kiss him. Maybe get married.]**

  
  


**Red: [...]**

  
  


**Leaf: [Red.]**

  
  


**Red: [yes.]**

**Leaf: [Wow! You want my help? You want..LOVE ADVICE!?]**

  
  


**Red: [yea]**

  
  


**Leaf: [Okay! Let’s see...]**

“Hey, Red! Who're texting?” Blue asked, looking at him curiously. Red looked up from the screen.

  
  


He shrugged, Blue looked at him thoughtfully. He looked down at his own phone, then back up at Red.

  
  


“Oh! Lance is here too. Guess we did have the same destination. Hey, Red. Wanna take a walk?” Blue smiled, looking up at him from his phone.

  
  


Red nodded, a walk would be nice. They got up, Blue immediately pulled them to a clothes store.

  
  
  


Oh. Blue had been looking at that earlier. Red just hoped Blue wouldn’t make him change clothes. 

  
  
  


Lance, Dragon pokemon trainer and on-and-off Champion, sighed deeply. He sat on the bench, back against the lockers.

  
  


This gym really was nostalgic. How long had it been since he had last come here? Probably at the start of his pokemon journey. He wasn’t even Champion yet back then.

  
  
  


He looked down at his phone, so Blue and Red came here too. He had noticed how the two looked at each other. He was happy for them.

  
  


Though, maybe they didn’t both realize how mutual it was. He’d give them some time to work it out. If they didn’t he’d have to give them a big push. 

  
  


It was irritating, watching the two sneak glances at each other. It made him want to slap them awake. Shout that they both loved each other so they should shut up and get together already!

  
  


He closed his eyes, leaning back. He remembered how the gym leader had trained him back then. It was strict and harsh, but he never hated it. He always appreciated.

  
  


After all, because of them he had been able to become two different regions champion. It was tough, but worth it. He was able to help so many with his new title.

  
  


He opened his eyes, he never met the current gym leader. He wondered who it was. His phone was only able to text and call.

  
  


If it wasn’t broken, he saw no use replacing it. Anyways, he didn’t trust the current technology. He put his phone away. 

  
  


“Let’s explore this gym, Dragonite.” Lance paused, maybe he should put Dragonite away. But who should he take out instead, then? He stared at his Dragonite.

  
  


He should just keep all his pokemon hidden. He didn’t want them taken, the only one he guessed was acceptable was Charizard. And that was only because the Champion of this region had one. But he didn’t bring them.

  
  


If he did, people would say things. He sighed, and he didn’t want to be compared to the Galar Champion.

  
  


Lance opened the training room doors. He smiled, this was where he trained for a long time. He remembered how battered he was once. It ached after he has fallen asleep after.

  
  


Dragonite seemed to also have good memories of the place. Well, he had them as a Dratini back then, but they still were with him.

  
  


Lance was itching to train his pokemon, but he didn’t know if he had permission yet. The Professor hadn’t messaged him yet.

  
  


He ignored all further thoughts. He brought his Pokemon out. He exchanged grins with Dragonite. It was time for a fight!

  
  


“Dragonite, mind going up against Salamance? Alright!” He pitted his Pokemon against each other. They all seemed happy to be out and about.

  
  
  


He laughed, how long had it been since he had last been this happy? Probably awhile. He cheered his pokemon on. Congratulated the Winners, praised the Losers. They all did well!

  
  


“Dragonite! Hyperbeam!!!” Lance shouted. Dragonite nodded, confidently. With one fierce beam, Lance and Dragonite felt at home.

  
  


“You all did well!” Lance chuckled. His Pokemon gave him happy looks. They were all glad to see their friend happy.

  
  


“Hm? Dragonite! Such fierce words! So, you think you’ve got what it takes to take on the Galar Champions Charizard!? I don’t doubt it!” Lance laughed.

  
  
  


The door opened, Lance quickly brought his pokemon back. He turned, pretending to act interested in a pole. He really hoped he was overlooked.

  
  


“I don’t recognize you. Who’re you?” The voice seemed to come from a young man. Younger than Lance. His voice wasn’t yet that way it gets once your old.

  
  


Lance didn’t turn towards them. His face was well known enough to be recognized. He didn’t want to risk it. Lance shrugged, trying to get them to leave him alone.

  
  
  


He sensed and heard them approach him. This was not going well. Should he run for it? Or should he confess? He looked at Dragonite, who was in their pokeball.

  
  


Confess? Or Run? Running would seem suspicious. Fine. He’d listen to Dragonite and Come clean.

  
  


He sighed, and turned to them. It was a tall dark skinned man. He was indeed younger than Lance. He wore a bandana that kept his hair out of his face.

  
  
  


Lance furrowed his brows in concentration. He recognized them . He must have seen them once. But when? Where? 

  
  


“Champion Lance!??” Raihan gaped in shock. What was the Dragon using Champion doing here?

  
  


“I hope I'm not bothering. This is a place I once considered home. By any chance are you Raihan?” Lance asked. He might have just figured out who they were.

  
  
  


“Uh! Yeah! I mean, it’s fine! And, yeah! I’m Raihan!” Raihan stuttered flustered. The guy he admired was talking to him!

  
  


“You’re the kid!” Lance snapped his fingers. He figured it out. When he had been training here he had met a child. He really grew. Really grew. He was huge now. He used to barely reach Lance’s knees.

  
  


“I see. Did you become the Gym Leader? I’m glad to see you’ve come so far! Do you remember me? I helped you catch your first pokemon!” Lance smiled warmly at Raihan. Raihan just continued staring in shock.

  
  


Lance moved a little closer to him. He wasn’t the same kid, but there were some things that hadn’t changed. 

  
  


“Are you ignoring me? I’m sorry, Kid! I was just surprised to realize you were a gym leader now! Oh, don’t get me wrong though. You seem perfect for the job!” Lance teased. 

  
  


He thought back to the kid who had followed him for a while after he had helped him catch his pokemon. He always stared at him with eyes of awe. Sometimes the kid would whine about his calling them a kid.

  
  


He felt guilty that he had to leave them, but it wasn’t like he could bring him along. If he could, he would have. But they aren't related. So he wasn’t able to.

  
  


“T-thank you.” Raihan finally responded. Raihan was finally slowly coming out of shock. When he was younger he had watched Lance secretly from far away for a long time.

  
  


It was a surprise when Lance had rescued him from a raging pokemon. He had also helped him catch it. He had always treasured that moment. He felt prideful, that out of everyone, Lance helped him of all people catch a pokemon.

  
  


It had made him feel special. He wanted to become Champion then! So he could be like Lance! 

  
  


He was surprised and happy when Lance recognized him. Lance remembered him? Him of all people!?? He blinked, suddenly realizing he should answer.

  
  


“Hey, you can keep a secret, right?” Lance took out his Dragonite, his red Gyarados, his Salamence, his Garchop, his Haxorus, and his Goomy.

  
  


Lance crouched down, his Goomy was close to evolving. He should continue their training. While he had been talking to Raihan, his pokemon had been needling him for freedom. He had them in their Pokeballs long enough.

  
  


He’ll have to give Goomy more time to bond with his other pokemon. Goomy was a bit timid in nature with those it didn’t trust. Once you have it’s trust, it can be quite the adorable pokemon.

  
  


“OMG! I can’t believe I get to see THE Lance’s pokemon!!” Raihan squealed. He barely stayed calm enough to breathe. Maybe he should take a few pictures so he could brag to Leon! Leon would be so jealous!!

  
  


“If it’s alright with you, may i use your gym for training?” Lance formally requested. He frowned at his Dragonite. He wasn’t sure being formal would work. Was Dragonite sure it was the best way to speak?

  
  


“O-oh! Of course! Use it however long you would like!” Raihan didn’t think it was possible, but he had become more flustered. He was flustered enough before!

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Lance glanced at his Goomy. It hadn’t been that long ago that he caught them. His Goomy was a quick learner though, and had quickly become a part of his team.

  
  


“You have a Goomy?” Raihan asked. Lance nodded, was he not supposed to have one? He was pretty sure they lived in this region. Or was the one he caught an exception?

  
  


“I have one too!” Raihan stated excitedly. Lance picked up his Goomy. So that’s where he was going. He should have known. 

  
  


“Do you now? Would you care to give me some tips? This is my first time with a Goomy.” Lance smiled. Raihan nodded, flabbergasted. 

  
  


Raihan couldn’t believe it. His Hero wanted tips from him! He looked at his phone. Leon had answered to the pictures of Lance and his Pokemon that he had sent him. He sounded jealous. Raihan smirked, he sent Leon a new message.

  
  


“I would be happy to!” Raihan smiled. Lance nodded, he looked at Goomy. Goomy looked back at him. He wanted to do Goomy right.

  
  


**Raihan: [OMG! Lance wants me to help him with his Goomy AND train with him!**

  
  


**Leon: [Train!?? Ugh!! I want to do that too! Apparently he’s one of the strongest trainers in the world! I want to fight such a strong opponent!! No fair!!**

  
  


**Raihan: [Where are you anyways? You left all of a sudden.]**

  
  


**Leon: [Oh! Hop needed me! He has such a nice friend! Their names Victor! They’re little Hops Rival! I’m so happy for Hop!]**

  
  


**Raihan: [Tell the kid i wish him good luck.]**

**Leon: [Mhm. He’ll be of age really soon! So that means we’ll get to battle!!]**

  
  


**Raihan: [Well, i’m glad to see you so happy. OMG. Lance’s pokemon are so strong!! He’s awesome!]**

  
  


**Leon; [Send me a recording!!]**

  
  


**Raihan: [Fine.]**

  
  


**Leon: [Oh! I gtg. Brb!]**

  
  


**Raihan: [Yeah. Talk to you later.]**

  
  
  


Victor had moved to the Galar region at a very young age. They didn’t remember what region they lived in before. The first day he arrived at his new home he made a friend.

  
  


Their name was Hop. Apparently their brother had left to go on a journey when they were very young. Once he became Champion he had become very busy. So Hop barely saw him.

  
  


But Hop still saw him on TV. And Victor could tell Hop admired his brother alot. Though they didn’t know he was his brother at first. He was shocked when Hop told him Champion Leon was his big brother.

  
  


Victor hadn’t really wanted to be a pokemon trainer at first. He didn’t want to be anything really, but when Hop showed him one of the battles Leon had, he knew his goal.

  
  


He was going to turn 10. Beat all the gym leaders. Get all the badges. Fight Leon. And Beat him! Once that happens, Victor would become the champion! Hop had given him an excited look. 

  
  


“We can be rivals! We’ll go to the championship together! And then we’ll face off! The winner will fight Lee!” Hop excitedly proclaimed.

  
  


“That’s a great idea!” Victor grinned. Having Hop a consistency on his journey would make it all the better! After all, he wouldn’t like it without his best friend Hop being there!

  
  


Victor was currently pacing his room. He had bigger problems. Like, what was he going to wear!? He should stop reminiscing! Hop’s brother was visiting!

  
  


Victor would never tell Hop, on account of it being too embarrassing, but they were a huge fan of Champion Leon’s. Why wouldn’t he be? Leon inspired him to become a trainer with hopes of being the next champion!

  
  


Victor ran out of his room. Maybe a little advice from his family would help him. He didn’t want to waste too much time.

  
  


“MOM! Gloria! What should i wear today!!” Victor shouted down the stairs. He waited for them to answer.

  
  


“You should wear the shoes I got you earlier this month! And that hat too!” His mother called up to him.

  
  


“Hey! Go wear the clothes I told you weren’t a fashion disaster yesterday!” Gloria shouted.

  
  


“My clothes aren’t all bad. You’re just too picky.” Victor rolled his eyes, but did as Gloria told him anyways.

  
  


“Once i go on my pokemon journey, i’ll make sure to be fashionable. But now? I don’t have to worry about it!” Victor told her. 

  
  


He finished changing and ran downstairs. Gloria and his mom gave him a once over. Gloria gave him a thumbs up. His Mom smiled, nodding. So it was good.

“Right! I’ll see you later!” Victor ran out the door, excited. He stopped, Hop was waiting for him! He waved at him, trying to get his attention.

  
  


“Victor! You made it!” Hop grinned. Victor nodded, smiling eagerly. He couldn’t help it. He was going to meet someone he admired.

  
  


“You know i wouldn’t miss it!” Victor crossed his arms, grinning. Victor watched as Hop bounced. Maybe that’s why he was called Hop. Well, the name fit him rather well.

  
  


“C’mon! Let’s go!” Hop grabbed Victor's arm, and ran towards the train station, where Leon would appear.

Victor noticed a big crowd. Was something happening? He tried to peek through the bodies of the people in front of him to see what the commotion was about.

  
  


Victor shrugged, he’d have to wait for his chance. He stepped back, now standing next to Hop.

  
  


“Lee!” Hop waved, once they heard a familiar voice. Leon’s eyes caught his Brother and his friend. 

  
  


“Oh! Hop! This must be your friend! I’ve heard alot about you from Hop! I’m Leon! Thank you for being Hop’s friend!” Leon held out a hand smiling. They really were siblings.

  
  


“I’m Victor. And it’s no problem. Hop’s an amazing person! I don’t see any reason why anyone wouldn’t want to be his friend!” Victor replied, shaking his hand.

  
  


To anyone watching, he looked relaxed and calm. But inside? He felt like he was going to die. How can he sound so calm?! And he wasn’t even shaking! Was he ok!?? And not to mention..! He was shaking his hero’s hand.

  
  


“Thank you so much, Victor!” Leon teared up. He was happy to see someone care so much for his little brother.

  
  


“Victor! Do you really mean that!?” Hop blushed. Victor smiled at him. Of course he did! Hop was the best thing that happened to him!

  
  


“Of course! To be honest, I'd be lost without you. You’re the only friend I've got.” Victor confessed.

  
  


“I would be lost without you too, Victor!” Hop smiled brightly. Victor needed to get shades. He might turn blind if the two suns continued to smile.

“Lee! Guess what! I’m turning 10 soon!” Hop told his brother excitedly, jumping happily. Leon patted his brother on the head, telling him how proud he was.

  
  


Victor smiled, watching them. Was this how older brothers acted? His sister Gloria was a few months younger than him, should he act like that? Nah, she’d hit him. She didn’t like to be treated like a kid.

  
  


When he had told Gloria he wanted to be a pokemon trainer she had been surprised. He had asked her what she wanted to be. She said it depended on what jobs were enjoyable.

  
  


“Sorry brother. I won’t be able to fight ya in pokemon battles. I’ve got alot on my plate. If you would accept unofficial battles, I may be ready! I’ll travel around the world a lot though! “Cause that’s my dream. To see pokemon from all over!” Gloria had told him. Victor had smiled and told her it was a wonderful dream.

  
  


“I heard you have a sister!” Leon turned to Victor suddenly. Victor turned to him in surprise. He hadn’t expected Leon to suddenly talk to him without warning.

  
  


“Yeah. Her name’s Gloria! She’s gonna be a traveler when she’s older! She’s gonna see all the pokemon there could possibly be all over the world! She’ll fight all kinds of people all over the world! But, she promised me her first battle!” Victor puffed out his chest in pride.

  
  


His sister would do great things! He could just tell! She could annoy him at times, but he still loved her! And he couldn’t wait to battle her!

  
  


“Really? Sounds like you really care for her!” Leon chuckled. Victor thought for a moment, then nodded.

  
  


“I’ve been with her through thick and thin. She annoys me so much! But...that makes me love her all the more!” Victor grinned.

  
  


“Gloria’s tough though I once tried to take the last sausage and you know what she did!? She fought me for it!” Hop whined.

  
  


“I warned you about her before you came for dinner. Not my fault you thought I exaggerated. Luckily I told her to go easy on you.“ Victor laughed at the memory. He had told Gloria not to be too hard on Hop before dinner happened. 

  
  


“So, what do you want to do?” Leon asked Victor. Hop opened the gate and they walked into the garden.

  
  


“I’m going to get a pokemon. Become a trainer. Get all the badges! Get to the last round in the tournament! And beat you! Then i’ll become the champion!” Victor confessed. 

  
  


“Really now? You think you can beat me then?” Leon teased. Hop turned to them both. He looked at Victor then Leon.

  
  


“Well, he can try! But I'll beat you first!” Hop announced. Victor nodded, he didn’t doubt that his friend could do it!

  
  


“If that happens, i’ll beat both of you! I’ll take both your brothers down!” Victor challenged. Hop grinned, accepting the challenge.

  
  


“I’ll have to keep my eye out for you two then! Don’t want to get the rugs pulled out from under me!” Leon laughed.

  
  
  


Hop’s mom opened the door, and invited them in. Victor greeted her. She was a nice person. 

  
  


“When’s your birthday again?” Leon asked, pretending to forget. Hop snorted, typical Lee.

  
  


“Not too long from now Lee!” Hop nudged his brother. Leon nodded, grin widening. Victor snickered, Hop didn’t like that.

  
  


“My birthday’s before yours..” Victor realized suddenly. Hop jumped in shock. He almost forgot!

  
  


“You won’t start without me, right!?” Hop begged. He gave him the best puppy eyes he could muster.

  
  


“I won’t start my journey unless you’re there to join me! Anyways, our birthdays are pretty close! I won’t have to wait too long!” Victor promised Hop.

  
  


“Okay!! Thanks Victor!” Hop smiled, feeling happier now. Victor nodded, he meant what he said. He wouldn't start without Hop.

  
  


“Oh! Mr. Leon! Would you sign my..uh…” Victor looked around. He didn’t bring anything for Leon to sign. What to do! What to do! He took off his hat and handed it to him along with a pen. It was white, and a snapback. 

  
  


“Would you sign my hat!?” He handed it to him with both hands, head down and eyes closed. 

  
  


“Sure thing!” Leon took the pen and the hat then signed his name on it. He then handed it back to Victor.

  
  


Victor took it gingerly. He fingered Leon’s signature. He got his signature. He really got it. He’ll treasure this forever!

  
  


Victor smiled, the most happy and bright smile he’s ever made. This was one of the best days of his life.

  
  


Hop gawked at him, he never saw Victor this happy. He looked at Leon who looked surprised. Did he not think Victor was a fan?

  
  


Victor took out his phone. He snapped a picture and sent it to Gloria. He put his phone away. 

“Hmm..Hey. Hop. I’ll come visit you after you turn ten. I’ll have a surprise ready for both of you. Alright?” Leon looked at them both. They nodded in sinc.

  
  


Leon got up, and went to talk to his mother. Hop and Victor exchanged looks. They both wondered what the surprise could be.

  
  


**Gloria: [You finally got it! I’m so happy for you!!]**

  
  


**Victor: [I met my idol, got his signature, and..guess what! He sees me as a proper rival for his throne!]**

  
  


**Gloria: [Really now! Well, i wish i got my hero’s autograph now.]**

  
  


**Victor: [Who IS your hero?]**

  
  


**Gloria: [Legendary pokemon Trainer Leaf! Duh!]**

  
  


**Victor: [I heard she was in Galar!]**

**Gloria: [When!? How!!? Where!!?]**

  
  


**Victor: [Just now. From the airplane. Somewhere closeby]**

  
  


**Gloria: [If she comes here, tell me.]**

  
  


**Victor: [Of course!]**

  
  


**Gloria: [Thank you.]**

  
  


Victor put down his phone. Gloria could act like her age when it really counts! Victor hopes one day she’ll find someone she’ll be friends with.

  
  


He looked at Hop. Victor smiled, he just wanted to turn 10 and start his journey already! He couldn’t wait. 

  
  


“Hey, Hop. You. Me. Let’s both have fun on our journey.” Victor whispered quietly. Hop turned to him, he must have heard. Good.

  
  


“Alright! Don’t worry Victor! No matter how our journey turns out, we’ll always have fun! Together!” Hop promised. They shook pinkies.

  
  


“Gloria wants me to tell her if her idol comes here. I wonder if Sonia could figure out.” Victor thought suddenly. 

  
  


“Hey! Leon! Can we invite Sonia over!?” hop asked his brother suddenly. Leon nodded, he was fine with that.

  
  


“Thanks Hop.” Victor smiled, Hop was the sweetest and nicest friend he could have ever hoped for.

  
  


When Sonia entered the house Victor walked up to her. She smiled at him, he smiled back at her since it was the polite thing to do.

  
  


“Miss Sonia! I heard Legendary Trainer Leaf was here.” Victor smiled up at her innocently. Sonia looked at her phone.

  
  


“She is. My chatting buddy says she’s..here!” Sonia informed Victor in shock. Victor smiled, and thanked her. He sat next to Hop on the couch.

  
  


**Victor: [She’s here.]**

  
  


**Gloria: [OMG! I’m so glad I changed into good clothes! I’m not changing again! I’m off! I’ll send you a pic when i get her autograph!]**

  
  


**Victor: [Good luck!]**

  
  


Victor smiled, he showed Hop what Gloria said. They exchanged happy and amused looks. 

  
  


“She’s really happy!” Victor told him. Hop nodded, she seemed more excited than he’s ever seen her be.

  
  


Victor looked outside, it was getting late. He laid back, he texted his mom that he was staying with Hop. He liked the picture of Leaf and Gloria posing together. 

  
  


“Is it alright if i stay with you? Like a sleepover, maybe?” Victor asked Hop. Hop nodded, he liked the sound of that.

  
  


“Did you tell your mother?” Hop’s mother asked him. Victor nodded, he showed her the text his mom sent him. She said it was alright for him to stay there since it was so close by.

  
  


“Hey! Mr. Leon! Can I see your Charizard?” Victor asked, giving him an innocent look. Leon smiled as he walked outside, Victor followed after him.

  
  


Leon brought out his Charizard. Victor held out his hand, slowly inching it closer. He petted the Charizard. He laughed as it nuzzled his hand.

  
  


“Mr Leon. You should visit Hop more. He really misses you.” Victor told him lightly. He smiled at him.

  
  


“But, i know you can’t always make it. So, times like these are special for Hop.” Victor grinned. He ran inside the house.

  
  


…………………..

Blue held out his hand to Red. They had just finished eating dinner. And they were tired from their exploring. 

  
  


“Hey, Red. I have something to ask you. Something that’s been on my mind for a while.” Blue smiled at Red.

  
  


“First off. Leaf told me something. You’re an idiot! We’ve been dating for a while now. Since Alola. Yeah. I know. You’re stupid. It’s charming in it’s own way.” Blue sat down.

  
  


Red sat beside him, embarrassed. They could be clueless at times. It was Red though, so everyone guessed that would happen.

  
  


“So. Marry me. I know it seems sudden. But this way you won’t forget your mine. And you won’t misunderstand anything. Alright?” Blue grinned.

  
  


“Blue…” Red started. Blue gasped, he put his hands over his mouth. Red smiled, he felt safe talking.

  
  


“I love you. Yes. I would love to marry you.” Red took Blues hands, he looked him in the eyes.

“You spoke to me. That’s amazing! I’m so happy. I’m not crying!” Blue wiped his eyes. Red looked around, he didn’t know what to do.

  
  


“Sleep?” Red asked looking at the bed. Blue snorted, he pulled Red close, and kissed him.

“Sure.” They laid on the bed, and went to sleep. Leaf entered the room, finally. She was waiting for them to just get married already. She texted Lance of the development.

  
  


Lance chuckled, finally. He was wondering how long it would take them. He bid his pokemon good night.

  
  


Leaf thought about the girl, Gloria. She didn't immediately go home. She hoped she was alright.

……………...

Gloria stared at the love of her life. She may be young, but she knew what this was! Love! She just knew it! Don’t ask!

  
  


Marnie stood in front of her, looking at her curiously. Gloria held out her hand. Marnie shook it. Victor would be glad to hear she made a friend.

  
  


“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” Marnie, the person she spent the last few hours with asked her. 

  
  


“I would love to! You’ll have to explain to your brother though..” Gloria started, Marnie waved her off. She wasn’t afraid of her brother. He wouldn’t dare do anything.

  
  


“It’s fine.” Gloria hugged Marnie in thanks. She didn’t know what she would do if she got lost while trying to go back home.

  
  


“I’m here!” Marnie shouted once she entered the building. Gloria followed after. It was clean.

  
  


“Marnie?” Gloria could only describe this person as either edgy or goth. She was leaning towards edgy.

  
  


He had long two toned haired. Reminded her of a zigzagoon. He was tall and pretty skinny. He looked alot like Marnie. So he must be her brother.

  
  


“Piers. My friend Gloria. Gloria, my brother Piers.” Marnie introduced them. GLoria confidently held her hand out.

  
  


“Nice to meet ya big brother Piers!” Gloria grinned, showing her teeth. Piers looked resigned.

“Nice to meet you too, Marnie’s friend.” Piers replied. He reluctantly shook her hand. Marnie nodded, appreciating what her brother was doing.

Gloria followed Marnie to her room. It was nice. Better than nice, but she didn’t know any good words. Amazing? Wonderful? Beautiful?

  
  


“Your room is just as cute as you.” Gloria said. Marnie gave her a surprised look, then turned red.

Was it something Gloria said? She didn’t say anything weird, right? Her words were normal though?

  
  


Marnie smiled, a little shyly. She offered to let Gloria sleep with her in her bed. Gloria agreed, she never was good with wooden floors.

  
  


Gloria brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed, just like Victor always told her to do. 

  
  


She crawled into Marnie's bed. It was so soft and warm. Just like Marnie. Well, it was her bed.

  
  


“Hey. You’re my first friend ever. Did you know that? Sorry in advance if i do some things wrong. I don’t know what to do. So i’ll try my best!” Gloria grinned.

  
  


“You’re my first friend too. We can both learn to do this together. Good Night Gloria. See you tomorrow morning.” Marnie closed her eyes. Gloria also closed her eyes.

  
  


She couldn’t wait to tell Victor everything that happened today. She’d also ask him how his day went. 

  
  


She smiled, today was the beginning of something great. That’s what the world was telling her.

  
  


Everyone went to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow. How grand it would be. How the future would be grand!


End file.
